Jak orkowie opanowali Orsinium
Jak orkowie opanowali Orsinium – Treść Jak Orsinium trafiło w ręce Orków Menyna Gsost Był rok 3E 399. Na górze, z której rozciągał się widok na olbrzymią połać ziemi pomiędzy Manevią i Wayrest, stał wielki i uczony sędzia, arbiter i sędzia pokoju, bezstronny w stosowaniu prawa. "Masz dobre prawo do tej ziemi, mój chłopcze", powiedział. "Nie chcę cię oszukiwać. Jednak twój konkurent ma prawo równie dobre. To właśnie dlatego moja praca jest czasem tak trudna." "To nazywasz moim konkurentem?" żachnął się Lord Bowyn, wskazując na orka. Stworzenie, nazywane Gortwog gro-Nagorm, spojrzało groźnie w górę. "Ma liczne dokumenty potwierdzające jego prawo do tej ziemi", wzruszył ramionami sędzia. "Prawa naszego kraju nie wprowadzają rozróżnienia między rasami. Mieliśmy kiedyś władcę Bosmera, wiele lat temu." "A gdyby prosiak albo złota rybka zjawili się u ciebie, żądając prawa do ziemi? Mieliby takie same prawa jak ja?" "Gdyby mieli odpowiednie dokumenty, to owszem", uśmiechnął się sędzia. "Prawo stanowi bardzo jasno, że jeśli nie da się inaczej rozstrzygnąć sporu między dwiema istotami z jednakowo dobrymi tytułami do ziemi, konieczny jest pojedynek. Zasady są co prawda dość archaiczne, ale przejrzałem je i mam wrażenie, że można je zastosować. Rada Cesarska wyraziła zgodę." "Co musimy zrobić?" spytał ork głosem niskim i zachrypłym, nienawykłym do mówienia po cyrodiiliańsku. "Pierwszy z żądających tytułu, czyli ty, Lordzie Gortwog, może wybrać rodzaj broni i zbroi. Drugi, czyli ty, Lordzie Bowyn, może wybrać miejsce walki. Jeśli wolicie, jeden z was albo też obydwaj możecie wybrać zastępcę lub też możecie walczyć sami." Breton i Ork spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem, oceniając siły przeciwnika. Wreszcie Gortwog powiedział: "Zbroje będą orkowe, a bronią będą długie miecze ze zwykłej stali. Żadnych czarów. Żadnych zaklęć." "Areną będzie centralny podwórzec pałacu mojego kuzyna Lorda Beryltha w Wayrest", powiedział Bowyn, zadziornie patrząc w oczy Gortwogowi. "Nikt z twojej rasy nie będzie miał tam wstępu." Tak też ustalono. Gortwog postanowił, że będzie walczył osobiście, a Bowyn, który był dość młody i w nieprzeciętnie dobrej kondycji, uznał, że nie mógłby zachować swego honoru, gdyby w takim razie wystawił zastępcę. Kiedy jednak zajechał do pałacu swego kuzyna na tydzień przed wyznaczonym terminem pojedynku, poczuł, że powinien poćwiczyć. Nabyto orkową zbroję. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Bowyn miał na sobie coś tak ciężkiego i dającego tak małą swobodę ruchów. Bowyn i Berylth ćwiczyli na dziedzińcu. Już po dziesięciu minutach Bowyn musiał przestać. Był czerwony na twarzy i zadyszany do wysiłku, jaki musiał wkładać w poruszanie się. Co więcej, nie zdołał trafić kuzyna ani razu, a sam został trafiony dziesiątkami sfingowanych ciosów. "Nie wiem, co robić", powiedział Bowyn przy kolacji. "Nawet, gdybym znał kogoś, kto potrafi walczyć w tej potwornej stali, to i tak nie mógłbym wysłać zastępcy na pojedynek z Gortwogiem." Berylth wyraził swoje współczucie. Kiedy sprzątano nakrycia, Bowyn nagle zerwał się i wskazał na jednego z krzątających się służących: "Nie powiedziałeś mi, że masz w domu orka!" "Panie?" zatrwożył się starszy ork, zwracając się do Lorda Berlytha, pewien, że czymś obraził gościa. "Masz na myśli Starego Tunnera?" zaśmiał się Berylth. Jest u nas od wieków. Chciałbyś, żeby dał ci lekcje poruszania się w orkowej zbroi?" "Chciałby pan?" spytał Tunner. Berylth aż do tego wieczora nie miał pojęcia, że jego sługa należał kiedyś do legendarnego Przeklętego Legionu z Wysokiej Skały. Nie tylko sam potrafił walczyć w orkowej zbroi, ale był również trenerem innych orków, zanim podjął pracę służącego. Zdesperowany Bowyn natychmiast zaangażował go do roli swojego nauczyciela. "Zbyt się pan stara, sir", powiedział ork ich pierwszego dnia na arenie. "W tak ciężkiej zbroi łatwo nadwerężyć siły. Łącza pozwalają się zginać, na ile potrzeba, wystarczy bardzo mały wysiłek. Jeśli jednak siłować się z nimi, nie zostaje dość sił, by walczyć z wrogiem." Bowyn starał się wykonywać instrukcje Tunnera, ale szybko wpadł we frustrację. Im bardziej był sfrustrowany, tym więcej sił wkładał w swoje ruchy, a w rezultacie jeszcze szybciej był wyczerpany. Podczas przerwy na napicie się wody Berylth odbył krótką rozmowę ze swoim sługą. Jeśli byli optymistami co do szans Bowyna, ich twarze w żaden sposób tego nie zdradzały. Tunner i Bowyn ćwiczyli z zapamiętaniem przez następne dwa dni. Kolejnego wieczora odbywało się jednak przyjęcie z okazji urodzin Lady Elysory. Bowyn fantastycznie się bawił na uczcie. Alkohol z maku i gęsiego tłuszczu, a kogut z hyzopem w maśle na pierwsze danie; pieczony szczupak, kombwort i klopsiki z mięsa królika na drugie; krojone lisie języki, budyń ballomowy z sosem ostrygowym i sałatka z battagliru, i fasolki jako danie główne; lody z collequivy i cukrowe zasmażanki na deser. Kiedy Bowyn odprężał się w fotelu po uczcie, zmęczonymi oczami zauważył wchodzących do sali Gortwoga i sędziego. "Co tu robicie?" krzyknął. "Do pojedynku jeszcze całe dwa dni!" "Lord Gortwog poprosił, by przesunąć go na dziś wieczór", powiedział sędzia. "Trenowałeś, kiedy dwa dni temu przybył mój emisariusz, ale Lord Berylth wypowiedział się za ciebie, zgadzając się na zmianę daty." "Ale nie będę miał czasu, by zgromadzić moich stronników!" zaczął żalić się Bowyn. "I dopiero co zjadłem taką ilość potraw, że nie przeżyłby tego człowiek w gorszej kondycji. Kuzynie, jak mogłeś postawić mnie w takiej sytuacji?" "Rozmawiałem o tym z Tunnerem", powiedział Berylth, czerwieniąc się, gdyż nie był przyzwyczajony do knucia za czyimiś plecami. "Zdecydowaliśmy, że w takich warunkach masz największe szanse." Niewiele osób przyglądało się pojedynkowi. Wypełniony jedzeniem Bowyn nie był w stanie poruszać się zbyt prędko. Ku jego zdziwieniu, zbroja reagowała jednak na jego letargiczne ruchy, gładko i elegancko pozwalając mu prowadzić każdy cios. Im lepiej mu szło, tym bardziej pozwalał swojemu umysłowi, a nie ciału, sterować atakami i obroną. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Bowyn zrozumiał, jak oglądało się świat przez hełm orka. Przegrał, rzecz jasna, i to dość mocno, jeśli liczyć liczbę uderzeń. Gotrwog był mistrzem w takiej walce. Jednak Bowyn walczył przez ponad trzy godziny, zanim sędzia niechętnie ogłosił zwycięstwo orka. "Nazwę tę ziemię Orisnium, na cześć ziemi moich przodków", powiedział zwycięzca. Pierwszą myślą Bowyna po bitwie było: "Skoro już musiałem przegrać z orkiem, całe szczęście, że prawie nikt z mojej rodziny i przyjaciół tego nie widział." Kiedy opuszczał dziedziniec, by udać się na spoczynek, tak jak tego pragnął wcześniej tego wieczora, zobaczył, jak Gortwog rozmawia z Tunnerem. Nie rozumiał języka, jednak z łatwością zauważył, że orkowie byli znajomymi. Kiedy był już gotowy pójść spać, poprosił swojego służącego, by sprowadził do niego starego orka. "Tunner", powiedział łagodnie. "Bądź ze mną szczery. Chciałeś, żeby Lord Gortwog zwyciężył." "To prawda", odparł Tunner. "Lecz nie zawiodłem cię, panie. Walczyłeś lepiej, niż byłbyś w stanie walczyć za dwa dni. Nie chciałem, by Orsinium przeszło w ręce swego króla bez walki." Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki